


A constellation of tears on your lashes

by mhunter10



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, pov lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: A few times when Lukas admires Philip's eyelashes.





	A constellation of tears on your lashes

Lukas wishes he could've been there for the funeral. The doctors wouldn't let him leave the hospital despite the fact he wasn't in so much pain anymore. He just wanted to be there for him. He wanted to be with him all the time. When he's finally released, he has his dad take him straight to Philip's. He barely greets Helen and Gabe, but he doesn't feel bad because at least they understand, unlike his dad. He still needs time but he's trying at least. Philip is sitting on his bed, tears falling into his lap. He looks up and tries to wipe them away when he sees Lukas, but Lukas just comes over and wraps his arms around him. Philip breaks, putting his face into his neck and crying quietly until he can't anymore. Lukas looks down at him and runs his thumb along his cheek. It's mostly dry by now but there are a few tears stuck to his lashes like diamonds or stars. It's then that Lukas really looks at them. They're long and dark, full and make his brown eyes look bigger. They're pretty. Lukas touches them and Philip closes his eyes and snuggles closer.

The next time Lukas notices Philip's lashes is when he's laughing at something idiotic he just said. Lukas doesn't say stupid stuff on purpose, but he never feels embarrassed when Philip shakes his head at him. They've been hanging out all day working on a new video for his site, but somehow they always end up playing around with Philip's camera. There's probably over a hundred hours of video of them just being themselves, but Philip refuses to show him. But now as he watches him chuckle, his hair slightly in his face, he sees his lashes catch the sunlight and emphasize the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. He's happy and it shows all over his face. It makes Lukas feel good that he's doing better because there was a time he wasn't. But that seems so long ago now that he's smiling back at Lukas and asking him what he's looking at. Lukas shrugs and pulls him into a kiss.

Lukas has no idea how, but he manages to keep from losing it too fast when he watches Philip's face when they have time completely alone. When he's spread out under him and pressing up into him, Lukas can't help but get more aroused when he hears the soft noises Philip makes at his touch and when his eyes close on their own. His lashes flutter as he moans and pulls Lukas closer, begging him for more. And Lukas gives him whatever he wants until they're laying in the afterglow. Philip's mouth tugs into a sleepy, satisfied smile and his eyelids are heavy.

Philip hates when Lukas is upset, especially when's he's upset because of his dad. He let's him rant and get all his frustration out, listening and not judging. His eyes are so intent when he's really concentrating and it makes Lukas feel calmer when he knows he can always go to his boyfriend. It also makes him feel better when Philip climbs into his lap and takes his face in his hands. When he leans in and places kisses all over his face, his lashes tickle his skin and make him laugh. Philip tells him there's a way to kiss that resembles butterflies when their lashes touch. It's enough to make him forget all about the stupid argument with his dad, and remember that soon he and Philip can go off on their own and have more moments together.

Another time it's raining out and they're stuck inside. Lukas is restless and just wants to ride his bike, but it's too muddy out and his wrist still hurts from when he sprained in taking a spill. When he's flipped through just about every channel for the third time, Philip puts his book down and comes over to distract him, opening his legs and kneeling between them. He undoes Lukas' sweats and pulls them down with a sly grin on his face. Soon he's got his mouth on Lukas and it feels so amazing. Lukas brushes his hair back and looks down at Philip sucking and licking. His lips are wet and there's a wetness that clings to his lashes when he takes him in deep and swallows around him. When Philip looks up through his lashes, he looks so innocent but also so sexy that Lukas can't take it. He spills down his throat and watches Philip's eyes close as he takes it all.

Lukas remembers a time before everything happened when he and Philip first started hanging out. He'd felt drawn to him ever since he started coming to the school. He didn't understand why then, but he wanted to be near him. He remembers catching him at a moment when all hi friends wouldn't see him talking to the weird new kid. But he took a deep breath and asked if he could shoot for him since he's so good with a camera. And the way Philip looked at him made him feel good and bad at the same time. But he agreed and they started meeting up. Lukas remembers a couple days before that terrible day when he and Philip were saying their goodbyes. Lukas doesn't know what possessed him, but he'd reached out and gently brushed an eyelash from Philip's face. They were standing so close Lukas felt like he couldn't breathe when he realized what he'd done. He realized then that he liked Philip. Philip blushed, joking that he had to make a wish. Lukas wished he could kiss him.


End file.
